1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for teaching and aiding self-learning of sinple arithmetic and math problems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with known devices for teaching and aiding in self-instruction of math and simple arithmetic is that the devices are unduly complicated and require far too much instruction in the proper use thereof as a teaching tool.
Another problem is that with the complicated devices known the expense of constructing and building same is far higher than the normal individual is willing to pay to achieve the benefits thereof.
Another known problem is that the devices require far too much explanation and initial instruction before an individual can use same for self-instruction.
Known prior art patents which may be pertinent to this invention are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,548,601, A. E. Hoeft, Aug. 4, 1925;
U.S. Pat. No. 1,950,072, C. P. Townsend, Mar. 6, 1934;
U.S. Pat. No. 3,708,892, Mary C. Graf, Jan. 9, 1973;
None of these known prior art devices offers the new and unique features of the invention disclosed herein.